Talk:Friends
I'm in the picture Heh, I can still see my name even blured. I'm the one in the parasite avatar. -- 10:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :So? -- 13:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blurring I don't think pictures should be blurred. What is being infringed upon? The person's name? Thousands of people can see your name, and the fact it appears in an image is no reason to blur it. They do not own copyright over their name, and they can't complain to have it removed, as as I said before, they do not own copyright over it - it is a screen name. So I don't think they should be blurred, as it I find it ruins the picture showing all the blurred names. Also, they cannot complain it is an infringement of privacy - the name is publically visible. For one, it looks bad as, although it would be good to have one blurred name, the "Friends bar" has all names blurred, which not only represent an incorrect look of the friends bar (all names are visible and not blurred), but looks bad with all the blurred content. Also, blurring out the person's name would be good for a large image, but blurring out someone's name in a small notification all represents an incorrect version of what it looks like. In short, I think that unless blurring someone's name out is small compared to the image, or a privacy concern or concern to Nitrome, it should not be blurred out, as it represents an incorrect version of the depicted module.-- 13:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think copyright infringement is the issue - it's also the fact that showing an unblurred username promotes the user's names to anyone who reads the article. Of course, it won't promote the name to a lot of people - just those who happen to click on the thumbnail to get a better look at the image. But the purpose of us presenting an image of the module on the article is not to advertise users - it's to present a realistic example of what the module looks like without having to visit the page. The image should be presented as such, with these intentions. :I agree that screenshots should not be modified in such a way that it misrepresents what the image is trying to convey. The purpose of the picture is to show an example of what the subject looks like. The Friends module should be represented in a neutral, unaltered way. Yes, that would mean a few users' names would have to be shown, but, like NOBODY said, usernames are publicly visible for anyone to see. 04:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that the screenshots should not be blurred as well, for the reasons stated above. -- 16:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll replace the pictures. -- 20:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm on picture too. I saw my account over there in those pictures. :So? What's wrong with you being in it? Practically the entire Nitrome Wiki is in the picture. Me, The Nitrome Yeti, a few other people. -- 12:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the point is that there's no use in blurring out usernames if users can pick out their own profile names on those images. 04:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) A great misunderstanding Saw the word "Heh"? I'm not mad about me being in the picture. -- 12:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC)